There's something more to it
by The Renaissance Era
Summary: [KxR] It started with a strange dream, where it became real. She never knew what would happen next until she experiences it.


**author's notes: **my…second spiral fic, SECOND fic to be placed here in this account. (haha to you, aya!) YESS! I AM BACK FROM MY vacation trip from dumaguete and as fruits of my LONGING for anime and my OBSESSION because of my longing, I managed to create TWO spiral fics in my trusty notebook. (the other one is in my own account. I can't abandon it, can I?) so here. This fic is really weird. There's some AU-ness and probably some OOC-ness and I would like to apologize for those. You'll discover a really funny AU thing here later on. Anyway, I haven't decided if I should continue this crappy thing, I mean, it's a Kousuke-Ryoko fic. Oh, and I want to stop my production of chaptered fics because it is so irritating and frustrating to the head to think of something for the next chapter. Sadly, you readers WILL (take note of the capitalized words) BE left hanging especially if you're a KxR fan. So sorry. As to end this endless babbling (parang "balimbing" right…) please read, enjoy and review! as to motivate me to continue this, okies?

**DISCLAIMER:** yet again, I do not own SPIRAL a.k.a Suiri no Kizuna. Sad fate…

**There's something more to it**  
By: The Renaissance Era's Shimo hyozan

_She was running…running towards the pedestrian lane. The light was red; it was not safe to walk across yet someone, a guy, was walking nonchalantly on the white painted lines on the road. Without thinking, she ran for the person and shoved him forward. There was a huge truck approaching fast and she was still lying on the middle of the road…_

"oh c'mon. I ain't dying that was" Ryoko told herself verbally. She was walking from her college to her part time job, a few blocks away. Clutching onto her books tightly, mental pictures from the dream passed her mind. It had bothered her the whole day that she found it hard to concentrate on her lessons for the day. She then asked herself for the millionth time: "why did I have such an odd dream?"

Ryoko turned right on the sidewalk, where various people scattered it. A mass of people was gathered before the pedestrian lane at the other end of the sidewalk, waiting for the light to change. Ryoko's breath suddenly got caught up in her throat that resulted to her to stop walking.

"that stupid dream just couldn't possibly happen" she reassured herself, as she tried to walk normally again. The light to the lane changed from red to green and the mass started to walk across. They were able to get from one point to another safely and there was no one late in crossing.

"okay, thank goodness" Ryoko said, rearranging her books that she held on her arms. When she looked up, something red caught her eye. Glancing forward, she saw…

…someone crossing the street, not paying attention to the already red light.

Without thinking, Ryoko dropped everything she was carrying and ran towards the person, dodging people as she did so. She was a track star during her high school years and her title remains undefeated until now so her speed was pretty much faster than an average person's.

As she reached the corner, she ran for the person, shouting "MOVE!" simultaneously then pushing him forward. Ryoko fell forward yet was able to break her fall by supporting herself with her hands flat on the road. She heaved a sigh and as she stood up carefully, someone shouted "WATCH OUT!"

Ryoko looked to her side and saw an enormous truck pelting right at her. Instinctively, she did a backflip just in time. The truck went pass she squatted with one hand touching the ground, as to maintain her balance. The truck finally disappeared and the guy she saved came running towards her and then kneeled by her side.

"miss, miss, are you alright?"

The one being spoken to looked up and said "yeah" with a slight nod. She stood up, with the help of the guy. Ryoko suddenly lost her balance and swayed a little yet the guy caught her perfectly. Her head started spinning but a clear thought was still there _'I have to know this guy's name'_

"hey" Ryoko said, looking at the guy beside her "tell me, what's your name?"

A male voice replied quickly "it's Kousuke…Kousuke Asazu—"

"Kousuke-kun…thank you" she managed to say before unconsciousness took over her.

l>l>l>l>l>l>l>

He sat on the chair, exhaustion slowly filling him up. He looked forward as he saw a girl lying unconscious, but alive, on the hospital bed. He sighed then reminded himself of the blur of events earlier that afternoon.

"I was walking _peacefully _across the street when this girl suddenly pushed me forward. She landed on the ground, just when this truck was coming towards her. I shouted at her to watch out and she did this amazing backflip just in time to dodge the oncoming vehicle. I immediately rushed to her afterwards, asking her if she was alright. She asked me my name before she fell unconscious in my arms" he suddenly raised an eyebrow "she saved me"

With that last statement, he drifted off to sleep.

l>l>l>l>l>l>l>

"Eyes-kun!" a small girl shouted, waving her hand high up in the air. Turning his head to that direction, Eyes Rutherford closed the door to his car and walked to where the voice came from. He then caught sight of a girl running to his direction and immediately hugging him.

"Rio-chan" he said.

"Eyes-kun! We have to hurry! Ryoko…"

"yes, yes. let's go, shall we?" Eyes replied as he led her inside the hospital and proceeded to the front desk.

"excuse me" Eyes said, politely acknowledging the receptionist.

"yes? how may I help you?" the receptionist replied, looking up from her computer.

"yes. I would like to know where Ryoko Takamachi is located?"

"one moment please" the receptionist said as she turned to her computer and typed something on the keyboard. " Takamachi–san can be found at room 137A. Just head down to the hallway to your left, and turn right on the second corner. It would be on your left" she directed.

"yes, thank you so much" Eyes replied gratefully before turning to Rio and saying "c'mon Rio" he started walking towards Ryoko's room, Rio beside him.

They finally found the room, as indicated beside the door where Ryoko's name and the doctor in charge was written. Eyes gripped on the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open. As they walked in, they saw Ryoko on the bed, sleeping. They also noticed someone asleep on a chair by the window.

"who is that?" Rio asked her companion

"maybe a bystander, or Ryoko's friend" Eyes suggested, as both of them averted their gaze to their hospitalized friend.

"actually, I'm the one she saved" someone said.

Purple and gray eyes looked up and met a pair of brilliant green eyes. The man who was asleep a few moments ago stood up and stretched. He had red spiky hair and a pair of yellow tinted spectacles that were placed on the lower bridge of his nose.

"hi Rio!" he sad, looking at the aforementioned girl "I see that you're a friend of the lady over there" he continued, pointing a finger at Ryoko.

"Kousuke! I didn't notice you there!" her sweet smile suddenly turned to a sad frown. "yes, actually. We're friends of Ryoko-kun" her eyes then lit up "oh! Silly me!" she turned around and pulled Eyes beside her. "Kousuke-kun, meet Eyes Rutherford" she faced Eyes "Eyes-kun, this is Kousuke Asazuki"

"hey! Nice to meet you!" Kousuke said, extending a hand.

"same here" Eyes replied, shaking the hand. "thank you, for bringing Ryoko here"

"it's alright. Anyway, it was the least I could do AND I was the one nearest her at that time"

"oh, okay" Eyes said

A soft knock on the door was heard before it swung open and a doctor and nurse walked in. Upon seeing the three, he said " are you Takamachi–san's immediate family?"

"no. We're friend of hers"

"friends? But where's her family?"

"Doctor" the nurse interrupted from behind "the reception department said that they couldn't contact her family"

"it's because she has no family" Rio said

"_we're_ her family" Eyes continued

'_she has no family?'_ Kousuke thought_ 'we're the same'_

"oh…" the doctor merely said. "well, now that the family problem is clarified, would you like to hear the diagnosis?"

The other three individuals looked at the doctor seriously.

"okay…nurse…" the doctor said, extending a hand behind him. The nurse then handed him a white clipboard with a bunch of papers attached to it and the doctor started reading from it. "Takamachi–san's injuries are pretty minor…" his brows furrowed "…both her wrists are fractured and her right ankle is sprained…" he flipped the papers before putting down the clipboard and smiling at them. "well…that's it. She has a few cuts on her palms and knees but otherwise, she's okay. We'll have to keep her here since she can't walk properly yet and also for observation"

"for how long?" Rio asked

"two weeks or so" the doctor replied "perhaps one of you could stay here and help her eat or you could just hire a nurse. If you opt to take the second option, you should inform the registration later on"

No one moved for a moment before the doctor spoke again "I'll let you settle this among yourselves. I must be on my way" he bowed at them

Eyes suddenly took a step forward, saying "thank you, doctor--?"

"Doctor Narumi" the doctor said, pointing at his name plague "Doctor Ayumu Narumi and this is…" he faced the nurse behind him

"ah! I'm Hiyono Yuizaki" she bowed

"you can just call me Doctor Ayumu" the doctor said casually, as he handed the clipboard back to the nurse then dug his hands in his white doctor's coat pockets

"well, thanks a lot, Doctor Ayumu"

"no worries, okay? Anyway, just make sure that you settle the matter on who's going to stay here before you go home" he took a glance at the wall clock behind them. "excuse me, but I really must be on my way…" he bowed his head before turning to the door and exiting through it. The nurse followed suit. Eyes, Rio and Kousuke bowed then straightened up immediately.

"so, who's staying?" Kousuke said as he sat back down on a chair.

"Count me out. I'll be off on a tour for a couple of days to probably a week or two. I actually missed my plane a while ago. I have to catch the next one later" Eyes said, glancing at his watch.

"okay…Rio?"

"um…unfortunately, I have school… But!" Rio said "I can come during lunch breaks and dismissal time"

"that leaves me" Kousuke said "I can stay" he volunteered.

"Don't you have work or school?" Rio asked

"I don't work yet and I self study" Kousuke started "I don't attend school"

"oh…okay but will your family allow you? Taking care of a complete stranger is weird and if ever they DO allow you, won't they be worried? " Eyes inquired

"I don't have one so no one will bother to worry about me. I live and take care of myself"

"I guess you and Ryoko-kun will get along nicely" Rio said quietly

"anyway, can I leave for a while? I have to get my stuff" Kousuke said, standing up then headed for the door.

"okay, thanks a lot Kousuke-kun!" Rio said as her friend walked out.

"that Kousuke is really nice, Rio-chan" Eyes commented as he walked around "how'd you get acquainted?"

"I met him on the train. One day, I was sitting beside him on my way to school. The next day, he was also there. It went on for about a week or so, I think. Anyway, after that, I didn't see him on the train, instead, I kept bumping into him in the convenience store or at the park, where he reads or studies at the park bench" Rio explained. "then, I later found out that he lives just a few blocks away from me"

"no wonder both of you know each other pretty well" Eyes said, looking out the window. "truthfully, I was really shocked when he called you by your name"

Moments of silence then passed as the conversation died down. The clock ticked slowly and the air conditioner hummed silently. The serene air was suddenly shattered by a weak voice.

"Kousuke-kun?"

Eyes and Rio's attention suddenly snapped towards Ryoko. They went closer and saw her stir before her eyelids slowly opened. "Kousuke…" she looked around "is he here?"

The pianist leaned over her and said "wait just one moment, Ryoko" he turned to Rio "could you…"

"I'm on it" Rio cut him off, heading out the door and running off. She ran down the hallway in search for red spiky hair. Once she caught sight of it, she immediately called out "Kousuke-kun!"

The red haired person stopped then turned around, in time to see a familiar looking girl come running towards him. "Rio?" Kousuke said, as the girl grabbed his hand. "what's wrong?"

"it's Ryoko!" she tugged on his hand "she's…looking for you!"

"oh…" he said, as Rio continued to pull him. He walked quite slowly that Rio shouted at him.

"do you have an inability to walk on your own?"

"uh…"

"let's go!" she said, annoyance evident in her tone

Kousuke chuckled then said "I'm just joking, Rio-chan!" he began walking faster that he now was the one pulling Rio. They walked until they came to a short halt before Ryoko's door and opened it. They went in and stood by the patient. Eyes, upon seeing the two people enter the room, whispered to the girl beside him "Ryoko, there's someone here to see you"

Kousuke then slightly leaned over Ryoko "hey Ryoko-san. How are you feeling?" he inquired kindly.

"I'm…fine but…" she suddenly sat up quickly "Kousuke-kun! Are you alright?"

"yes I am, but you…" he pushed Ryoko gently by the shoulder to lie down again "…you are injured so don't overexert yourself, okay?"

"that's right. Can't you be more careful next time, Ryoko?" Eyes said.

"geez…it's not entirely my fault…" she then mumbled "stupid dream's fault…"

"dream?" Rio asked in wonder

"yeah. I had this dream, yesterday I think…" and so, she relayed her dream of saving this guy from being run over a truck and dying herself in the process.

"so, it's more like a premonition…" Kousuke said, after Ryoko finished talking

"hmmm…that's true" Eyes said then he thought _'but, why is Ryoko having such a premonition? And...'_ he took a short glance at Kousuke_ '…why is this ordinary guy involved in it?' _

"ah! It sucks being here!" Ryoko complained loudly "how long am I staying here?"

"the doctor said two weeks or so" Rio prompted

"TWO WEEKS?" Ryoko exclaimed. She then turned her head to the red haired guy. "it's your fault why I'm stuck here!" she said turning her body to the other side and covering the blanket over her head.

"MY FAULT? Who ran to the middle of the road and pushed me?" Kousuke relayed.

Ryoko sat up once more "I shouted at you to move! Did you even bother to look around or heed my warning? NOOO!"

"why'd you come to me in the first place, huh?"

They continued on bickering with each other like little children. Both had a throbbing vein on the side of their head in irritation for one another. Eyes turned to Rio and whispered "Rio-chan, I think we should go"

"but…" Rio giggled "they're so funny!"

"yes, and funny people should be left in their own little world, right? It's also getting pretty late already"

"well, that's right"

So, the both of them walked towards the door. Ryoko noticed them and said "hey! Where do you think you guys are going?"

"we're going now" Rio answered

"and leave me with this guy? C'mon!"

"Eyes!" Kousuke suddenly said "can't you reschedule your flight or just hire a nurse?"

"why? If I recall correctly, YOU were the one who volunteered"

"yeah, but I didn't know that I have to bear with this girl's ranting all day!"

"you can leave me alone, you know. I'm capable of watching myself"

"no, you're not" Kousuke said

"why is that? And who asked your opinion?"

"take a look at your wrists, Ryoko" Eyes said

She did as she was told and was given an immediate shock. Both her wrist were in splints and were wrapped in bandages.

"and you can't walk properly 'cause you sprained your ankle" Rio interjected

"so, Kousuke's here to take care of you, also to accompany you"

"HUH! Now I'm a nanny? C'mon!" Kousuke ranted

"don't complain now, Kousuke-kun. You started it. Anyway, I think you should get going and prepare for your 'move' to this hospital room" Rio said, smiling.

"alright, alright. I hear you. I'll be going now" he replied as he marched for the door.

"take care of yourself"

The door was shut a bit slow, as if hesitantly. Rio turned to Ryoko with an eyebrow raised.

"WHAT? I told him that so that no other person would get hurt in saving his life. He's a good for nothing idiot" Ryoko said, as she turned herself the other way and threw the blanket over her head.

"right…" was Rio's simply reply

No one noticed a tinge of pink color Ryoko's cheeks as she covered herself from her friends' view.

* * *

**author's end notes: **eeewww...did i just _create _that? hmmm, maybe my other self did the story you've just read...or maybe not. Reviews please! thanks! 


End file.
